A Barn Day's Night/Transcript
Here's the episode 23rd from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up to a party at the Barnyard) * Root: '''All right. Give it up for the comedy stylist of the world's angriest chick! * '''Chick: Thank you. You been a terrible crowd. No. Get lost. Serisously. Worst crowd ever. Serisously. * Root: Wow, what a adorable pile of hate. Ok now. Next up, is everybody's favorite canine barber shop trio...The Three-- * Pip: Psst, Root. They didn't show. * Root: What?!? Where the heck are they? (In the middle of nowhere) 1 Way to go. We're totally lost. 2 Just because of your stupid directions 3 You're just a couple of (in unison) Morons * Root: Well, maybe you folks like to hear some impressions. (looks around) Let's see. You're ugly. * Otis: Guys, the singing dogs didn't show. We don't have a musical act. (Everyone panicked) * Abby: What are we gonna do? * Freddy: It's the end of everything! * Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me too. * Winnie the Pooh: We got to come up with something. * Timmy Turner: You're right. But what can we do in a few minutes? * Lynn: her hand I know! How about a group trapeze act? * Lisa: Just because you fractured every bone from your maxilla to your metatarsals doesn't mean we want to. * Lola: I know! How about a group beauty pageant? beat Never mind. That would take years to prepare for. * Lana: I say we wrestle alligators! at Lincoln and pins him down. * Lincoln: her off Lana, that's a terrible idea! * Lana: You're right... out a lasso Calf roping is much better! and hogties Lincoln * Lincoln: We need something we can all do. * Lynn: Then let's do my idea! * Luan: No! My idea! * Leni: No, mine! * Lori: No way. (Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Leni, and Lori start fighting over which act they should do and Luna stops them with a power chord on her guitar) * Luna: I've got the answer! Let's start a group band! * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, and we can play in the dog's place. * Wanda: Good idea, girls. * Winnie the Pooh: But me and others have to stay out of it, but you can join them if you want to, Sunset? * Tigger: Yeah, you been a band or music act before, why don't you give a shot. * Sunset Shimmer: I guess I can give it a go. *'Lincoln: '''We'll join you, we did some music before. *'Scruffy:' I'll play backup. * '''Timmy Turner:' Me, Cosmo, and Wanda played some music before too. So we'll join you guys as well. * Cosmo: Good idea Timmy. * Peck: And, if rest of us pull all our musical talents, I'll bet we can come up with a great song. Here, I'll start us off. (plays triangle) * Otis: (brings in guitar) Guys, I think Peck is on to something. We can all right a sound together. Now, I'm not saying it's easy. (strum strings and a few minutes later) Wow, that was easy. (hands Pip a piece of paper) Hey, Pip. Hand this to Root. * Root: You folks on a date? Really? You know you can do better. (reads note) Ladies and Gentlemen, slight change in plans. Please welcome, all the way from backstage, the Weevils! (Everyone comes out the silver suits and started playing as Pip records them) Weevils It's been a barn day's night And we've been laying around in the mud It's been a barn day's night And we've been chewing on our cud And when the milking is done We send our utters are fine And start feeling it's all right Yeah (5x) (The next morning, everyone wakes up exhausted and hears voices) * Otis: (yawns) Man, last night was a blast. I can practically hear the crowd chanting our name. * Pig: Hey, I can practically hear them too. * Tigger: And it's get louder. * Cosmo: I can hear the same thing. * Leni: Me too. * Freddy: Me too. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! * Otis: Wait a minute. I think that's coming from outside. (Everyone takes a tiny peek and sees a screaming crowd) * Otis: What the cud!?! There's a bunch of crazed humans screaming at us! * Scruffy: It must be a angry mob. * Timmy Turner: Not good. * Winnie the Pooh: They must have found out your secret. * Freddy: They're zombies; come to gorge on our flesh! * Pig: Or fertilizer thieves, here to steal our precious dung. * Abby: Whata they want?!?! Whata they want!?! * Pip: I'm thinking...your autographs. (points to a video of them) * All: Huh? * Lola: What is all this? * Pip: I posted last night's performance in the internet. It got over 3 million hits! * Piglet: 3 million hits!?! * Otis: So, those people outside are...fans? (The Farmer comes outside and hears the crowds saying Weevils) * Farmer: Weevils? The only bugs I truly fear. To the weevil shelter! (runs into a room and locks tons of locks) * Timmy Turner: I can't believe we're famous after one song. * Eeyore: You guys are amazing. * Timmy Turner: Thanks Eeyore * Otis: Guys, we're going out there a rag tag bunch of smelly barn animals and average kids. But we're coming back as rockstars! (Everyone gets excited) * Peck: Oh, that's great Otis. Let's just be careful not to let fame and fortune poison the magical friendship we all share. (Everyone else wasn't worried) * Pip: Hey, Otis. Ok if I make a documentary about fame and fortune is about to poison the magical friendship we all share? * Otis: Works for me. Alright guys, it's showtime. (Everyone comes out) * Hilly Burford: Here they are people, the Weevils! Guys, some people say you struck society with loud music and animal like appearance. Anything you like to say? * Otis: Uh, we just wanna rock. * Abby: Uh, music can changed the world. * Pig: I like pie. * Hilly Burford: Wow, aren't they adorable, folks? Get'em! (All day, the fans chased after everyone) * Pip VO: Overnight, America had fallen in love with the band. But the animals and kids soon discover when fame walks in the door, friendship goes out the window. The Middle (Later that night, everyone is exhausted) * Abby: Boy, being chased for 8 hours is murder on a gal's hooves. * Eeyore: I'm exhausted. * Wanda: Me too. * Otis: Great news, everyone! I just booked us on The Hey,Hey,Hey Show! * Pip: What?!?! That's one of the biggest music shows on TV. * Sunset Shimmer: All the best musicians gets selected on that show. * Tigger: If they love you guys on the show, you'll be a great hit! * Pig: We're gonna be huge! * Freddy: And has access to expensive therapists! * Otis: That's right guys. Nothing can stop us now. * Pip: Wow, this is so exciting. We should start practicing right now. * Otis: Great idea, Peck. The Otis Experience need to sound tight. * Abby: Wait, the Otis Experience? * Otis; Yeah, you know. I thought we should changed our name to reflect my role as the band's charismatic front cow. * Pig: Ha, charismatic nothing. It's my solid base thump-a-dump that gets the fans grooving. * Abby: Nuh-uh! It's my high voltage choreography. (poses) * Freddy: Rolling Pebble Magazine sights my ingenious rhyming of mud and cud. (Soon everyone begins to argue) * Pip: Great stuff! Great stuff! * Peck: Guys! Guys, stop arguing! We all contribute to the band's success. * Eeyore: If you keep fighting, this will turn out bad for us. * Tigger: And you forgot about Peck's tribute to the band. * Rabbit: That's right. * Pig: And Peck play the....? * Peck: Triangle. (Everyone continued arguing) * Pip VO: The in-fighting had begun. 3 days later, The Weevil reconvene backstage at The Hey, Hey, Hey Show. But in that brief time, fame had begun to work its wicked ways. * Otis: Pip, is that you? * Pip: No. * Lucy: We can hear you narrating. * Pip: Oh man! (Later that day,Peck is waiting for the other band members) * Peck: (sees the others) Where have you guys been? * Rabbit: Yeah, you guys are on in 20 minutes. * Timmy Turner: We had a problem on the way here. * Winnie the Pooh: Like what? * Abby: Freddy tossed the limo driver out of the car. * Freddy: I told him not to look me in the eye and would you please refer to me by my new name--This! (pulls up picture). * Abby: (spits out water) What is this? I specifically requested spring water from a Peruvian glacier. This is form some other dumb glacier. (Pig comes in with a goat) * Pig: Greetings, all. I like'd you to meet my entourage. * Goat: Sup. * Freddy: Hey, how come he gets a entourage?! * Cosmo: No fair. * Wanda: And besides, it's just a goat Pig. * Pig: T-yeah, that's one more goat than you got, sweetheart. * Abby: I could've gotten a goat. (Everyone argues) * Otis: (comes in a 60's styles suit and in a British accent) Ahem. Ello, mates. Are you all ready for tonight's Tele broadcast. Wha-what, Big Ben, fish and chips. * Abby: Otis, why are you talking like pirate for? * Sunset Shimmer: And why in the world are you dressed up like a cow version of Elton John? * Otis: Sorry, blokes. I can't hear ya. As it turns out, I'm a huge rock star! Right on! (Everyone began arguing) * Pip: '''Great stuff! Great stuff! * '''Peck: STOP IT!!!!!! Just look what success has done to us. I thought we were all friends. I thought each of us contributed to our sound. Are you too self-centered to see that stardom is tearing us apart? * Pig: I'm sorry. What do you play again? * Otis: It's a thing that makes a noise. It's clingy, isn't it? * Pig: Give us the first letter. * Abby: Is it a tuba? * Otis: Is it made out of a car? * Pip: I can rewind the tape. * Abby: Is it bigger than a bread box * Otis: Oh, it's a bread box. * Peck: '''That's it! I'm outta here! And I'm taking my Triangle" WITH ME!!! * '''Freddy: Oh, I got it. It's a triangle. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Wait, Peck, come on. Don't run on us now. * Pig: Those bread box players are sure whack jobs aren't they? * Pip: Expensive too. * Abby: Oh no. Now, what are we gonna do? * Timmy Turner: We don't need him. We're better off without him. * Sunset Shimmer: What do you think Otis? * Otis: I don't know. Look, nobody panic. I'm sure we'll sound pretty much the same without Peck's Triangle. All right, grab your instruments, guys. A 1, 2, 3, 4. (Suddenly they played terribly) * Otis: Maybe we weren't in tune. Let's try again. (They played terribly again) * Otis: Well, there's only one explanation. * Abby: Peck was using a magic triangle. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Guys, it's not the triangle. Peck was right. We all contributed to our special sound. Once let our stupid egos get in our way, we lost the very thing that makes us great. * Freddy: A magic parallelogram? * Rabbit: No! Our friendship. * Timmy Turner: I can't believe we let this happen. * Abby: You're right Timmy. I feel terrible. * Freddy: How could be been such...jerks? * Pip: You should all be ashamed. Actually, can you actually be more ashamed? * Pig: How's this? * Rabbit: This is not the time for your documentary! * Piglet: Otis, whatever will we do? * Otis: Ok, 10 mintues to showtime, guys. Let's go find Peck. The Ending (Elsewhere, Peck plays with Pizza Boys at a corner sidewalk) * Peck: (sees someone throws some coins) Oh, thanks so much. Tell all your friends. (sees that it was his friends) Oh, it's you. Take five, guys. * Pizza Boy 1#: Take five what? * Pizza Boy 2#: I'm not sure. That tiny feather kid talks funny. (continues playing) * Otis: Peck you were right. We were wrong to let fame and fortune get in the way in our friendship. Will you please come back and play with us tonight? * Freddy: Yeah, buddy. * Pig: '''Yeah, we need you. * '''Abby: Come back Peck. * Peck: Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe my new band isn't famous and maybe we're not talented. But at least we don't argue about whose the star. We simply take joy in making music. (The Pizza Boy's gets their instruments stuck) * Otis: Alright, I understand. Just let us know if you change your mind. (leaves despressed) * Pooh: Come on. (Back at the Show) * Producer: 10 seconds, Weevils. * Sunset Shimmer: I guess this is it. * Otis: Well, guys. We're probably gonna sound like the back end of a dyspeptic elephant on live television, but at least we're gonna do it as friends. * Wanda: I wish Peck would come back and play with us just one last time. * Cosmo: Me too. * Peck: Hey, you fellas looking for a triangle player? * All: Peck! * Otis: Hey, what made you change your mind to come back, buddy? * Peck: I couldn't let my best friends down on there big night, could I? Plus, the Pizza Twins had to go to the hospital. (A few minutes ago) * Pizza Boy 1#: Dude, music's dangerous. * Pizza Boy 2#: We're living on the edge. (Back to the present) * VO: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Weevils! Weevils It's been a barn day's night And we've been laying around in the mud It's been a barn day's night And we've been chewing on our cud And when the milking is done We send our utters are fine And start feeling it's all right Yeah (5x) * Pip VO: That night, the Weevils played better than they ever played before. Then broke up 20 minutes later after arguing over where to have dinner. And where are they now you all ask. Otis went off to become a United States Senator. Abby became a F-16 Fighter pilot. Freddy and Peck became co-anchors on a morning radio in Cleveland. Sunset's boyfriend finally ask for her hand and got married. And Pig's the lead singer in a successful boy band. The End. * Pip: Well, guys, what do you think of my documentary. * Otis: Uh, hey, good job except I'm farely certain I'm not a US senator. * Abby: Yeah, and I'm not a fighter pilot. * Sunset Shimmer: I'm not ready for marriage yet. * Freddy: And Pig's not in any boy band. * Rabbit: Yeah. Speaking of him, what's he up to? * Timmy Turner: He said he was practicing his remix of This Little Piggy. * Pig: Hey, guys, could you keep it down please? I'm trying rehearse over here. (with Duke and the goat) Ok, boys from the top. Duke, Goat This little piggy went to market, This little piggy stayed home, This little piggy had roast beef, This little piggy had none. This little piggy cried Oh, baby (x2) Funky Baby * Pig: Word. THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes